


Fate/Redundancy

by yzklc



Category: Fate_AU, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 一个圣杯战争paro的家教同人。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的警告：大概率是坑。基本不可能补完。不要跳。原因嘛，自然是我残念的战斗描写……
> 
> 本文，大致可以定性为“圣杯战争paro的家教同人”。多数出场人物来自于家庭教师。主要设定参考fate（包括FSN和FZ），融合家教部分设定后进行了魔改。话说单纯借用设定要不要在fandom里添加啊……
> 
> 其实本来只是打算玩个补魔梗的pwp，结果写着写着只剩下p（plot）了……目前的部分完全是Gen级而且没有cp，请放心。
> 
> 英灵部分使用了“自造历史”的方式，把家教的部分人物合理地变成英灵参与进来。因为本文存在部分虚构的历史和神话，出于各种考虑，修改了一些现实中的地名。总之，请尽量不要联系现实。

言纲擦着头发走出浴室，进房间前抬头瞥了眼墙上的挂钟：正好八点。从背后撩过发尾动作轻柔地将多余的水珠用毛巾吸去——不能像对待刘海那样粗鲁地揉搓，否则会被妈妈念叨的——再把毛巾垫在肩背与发之间。

虽说是这几年来做惯了的事情，他还是忍不住叹了口气。长头发确实很麻烦，尤其是对于他这种通常来说并不需要留长发的男孩子来说。不过现在的他，也确实有不得不这么做的理由。

坐在桌前，本来应该调整状态，左手却不自觉地伸向了口袋，摸出那硬得可以用来砸核桃的、名义上的通讯物品。星号解锁，接下来是那串熟悉的数字——

嗯？

目光集中到某个图标上。

“两条新短讯……？”

发件人备注为“綱”。内容很简单，“今天晚上要补课”，以及“周末会回去”。

第一条的意思很明显，就是说今晚没有通话的可能了。而第二条……

“是应该高兴吧……但是……纲这家伙，真是挑了个好时间。”

不管怎么说，应该先跟妈妈报备一下。

下了楼，循着那轻柔的歌声一路来到厨房。这个时间点，餐具早就清理完成了，妈妈也没有做夜宵的习惯，那么果然是在做那件事吧。

背对着他站在料理台前的女人正一下一下地切着什么，“咚咚”的声音恰与歌声的节拍相合。一头和言纲相似的褐发如瀑般倾泻，发尾像是感受到了主人的愉悦心情一样，像水里的七鳃鳗那般顺着气流柔和地波动。

没有为那奇异的景象晃神，言纲敏锐地注意到了真正不对劲的地方。那是绝对不应该在正常的厨房出现的东西，烧杯，托盘天平，试管架，以及深紫色的、扭动的不明生物……

“……总是把厨房当成魔术工房使用不太好吧，妈妈。还要，您正在切的好像是……”

“哎呀，不用担心，案板和刀都是特用的。只是做些简单的分析，用不着去地下室啦。”女人转过身来，那张过分年轻的面容上，嵌着一双澄澈透亮的暖棕色眼睛。“言君这次下来得真早呢，是吵架了吗？”

恐怕很难让人相信，不过面前这位女子高中生一般的女性确实是他的母亲，在嫁给父亲泽田家光之后，改名为泽田奈奈的女人。现在，也确实是在关心……以及调侃他没错。

“不，只是纲他今晚又有课而已。”作为继承人，那家伙也是很辛苦的。“还有，他说周末回来。”

“纲君周末要回来吗？”奈奈有些惊讶地睁大了眼，然后很快又微笑起来，那神情一点也不像是孩子都上高中的妇人，“那爸爸呢？”

“应该会一起回来吧。”明明都结婚十几年了，拜托不要总是像恋爱中的少年少女一样散发出糟糕的粉红色气息啊，作为儿子的他旁观起来也是很辛苦的好不好、不、重点不在这里。“不管那个人回不回来……问题是时间啊。之前不是说，准备在周五进行召唤吗？”

奈奈首先皱起眉，教训他道：“什么叫‘那个人’啊，要好好地叫爸爸哦，言君。”然后才用漫不经心的态度提起真正的重点，“原来是在担心这个吗？没关系，召唤出来的对象锁在地下室就好了。他们是不会发现的啦。”

“锁、锁地下室？！”被这个提议惊吓到了。要召唤的对象，虽然名义上是使魔类，毕竟真实身份也是历史上的英雄，“这样会不会有点过分？像是对待捡回来的小猫小狗一样……不对，就算是小猫小狗这样也太残忍了！”

而且就算不考虑良心的问题，那可是拥有超人实力的最强大的使魔啊，除非用上珍贵的、仅有三划的特殊令咒，不然这么做绝对会被杀掉的吧！在“仪式”正式开始之前就会被暴怒的召唤对象砍成碎片吧！

“另外的解决途径，就是由身为Master的你来跟对方沟通了。”泽田，不，由利奈奈的神情平静下来。现在她不再是以“母亲”的身份与孩子谈笑，而是在以“魔术师”的身份教导学生。“无论如何，一定不能将‘隐秘’暴露于人前。这是魔术师的基本素养哦，言君。”

于是，言纲也严肃了脸色：“啊，我知道的。”

睡前再次打开手机，回复“收到”。屏幕一闪一闪，终于显示“发送成功”。像是卸下来一块重石，他倒在床上，长长地吐出一口气。

其实也想说点“收到”之外的话语，打出不少字最后又全部删掉。还能说什么呢，难不成能叫他不要来？

“上次见面都是半年前的事情了……”

总之，尽可能和召唤对象保持良好的关系吧，到时候拜托对方躲到地下室也好，别的也好，只要别被纲发现异常就好。

言纲所念叨的“纲”，听起来像是自恋，不过那确实只是一个和他名字相似的人，他的双生兄长纲吉。作为泽田家这一代的长子被冠以遵循族规的名字，于是理所当然地走上了继承人的道路。在两人九岁的时候，纲吉就和父亲一起前往立博瑞，为继承家族产业而学习各种知识，忙碌得和以前的泽田家光一样，一个月都不一定回家一次。

随后，很顺理成章地，这个家里剩下的那个孩子在意外目睹了母亲连父亲都不知道的另一面后，选择了继承母亲那边的“知识”，成为探寻世界奥秘的“魔术师”。

所谓的魔术，并不是指电视上那些从帽子里变出鸽子或者把人切成三段之类的障眼法小把戏，而是为了和人类无法达成的、可以称为奇迹的“魔法”区分开来所使用的专有名词。笼统地来说，魔术就是将人类在常识下能做到的事情，用一种非常识的方式使其发生。

譬如一种宝石传真机，结构类似黑振子的实验道具，在振锤上安装宝石后，就能藉由魔力引发共振，使得配套的石头能够在遥远的地方复现这边所写下的文字。虽然普通的传真机也能达到类似的功能，而且更加便捷和经济，但是作为魔术道具其自然也有独到的优势：不依赖电力，不会出故障，几乎不会出现情报泄漏。

言纲从妈妈那里得到的就是这样的教导。不过，由利奈奈随后又补充道：“说是这么说，其实从泛用性等实际的角度来说，科技才是真正适合全人类发展的道路……嘛，作为魔术师，我们所期望的也只是探求隐秘罢了。如果说科技是向未来展望的话，魔术就是追溯历史，探求那些在神代被广泛应用，而现今已然遗忘的知识。”

所以，对言纲来说，神秘的魔术也只是一门额外的学科罢了，像是物理、生物之类的自然科学一样，不过更加有趣。除了传承由利家的成果，以及凭依兴趣做些自己的研究，他并不打算过度介入魔术的世界，和其他魔术师斗争什么的，也从来没想过。

这样的他，为什么会被圣杯选中呢……

向空中伸出左手，衣袖随重力自然滑落，露出火焰样的怪异刻印。这种像是不良少年纹身似的花纹，就是被选择的证明，作为一种特殊的临时刻印而存在的，名为“令咒”的东西。可以藉此施加对召唤对象的绝对命令，自然，也有其限制所在。

他从妈妈那里大概了解过那个叫做“圣杯战争”的魔法仪式。发生在东瀛的某个偏僻地域，每隔约60年举行一次。主导仪式的，与其说是魔术师，不如说是以圣杯的名义存在的那个物件。号称能够实现一切愿望的万能之杯，依照某种规则而选定七个魔术师作为参加仪式的Master（御主），而每个魔术师会召唤一名Servant（从者）为自己作战。经过一番争斗之后，最终获得胜利的组合，才有机会捧起圣杯，宣读自己的愿望。

在这场特殊仪式中召唤的Servant，并不是通常那些猫狗或者小鸟之类的，只能跑跑腿、做做情报工作的普通使魔。在圣杯庞大魔力的影响下，魔术师们召唤出来的，将会是人类历史上的“英雄”。建立了丰功伟业的人，对人类历史进程造成重大影响的人，甚至于神话中的人物……

那就是，相当于人类历史的一部分的，所谓的“英灵”。

作为信仰的对象，死后升华的魂灵，却能以Servant的形式现世存在，这本身就是由圣杯所达成的奇迹了。

“会是怎样的人呢……”

就算是自认为对实现愿望没什么兴趣的他，也不由得期待起自己的Servant。


	2. Chapter 2

“泽田同学……”

听到同桌的小声呼唤，言纲停下手上的动作，偏头问道：“怎么了？古里？”

尽管他已经尽可能让自己语气温和些，生性内向的同桌还是有点被吓到。红发的男生咬着嘴唇，眼神撇向一边，好像是在后悔自己心血来潮的举动——不过他最终还是问出口了：“泽田同学，左手，还好吗？”

“啊，你说这个……”言纲也顺势低头，看向自己吊在胸前的左胳膊。虽说在并盛不太可能遇上其他Master，不过随意将神秘暴露于人前到底不是个好习惯。单纯用绷带遮住令咒又太刻意了一点，便干脆装成骨折的模样了。

“训练的时候不小心摔断了桡骨，手腕也扭到了，大概需要养一段时间吧。”

“这么严重？！那你还来学校……”

“唔，也不是第一次了，不必太担心。”因为不得已欺骗友人而心情愧疚，言纲稍微移开了目光，“而且，今天是期中考的最后一天吧？好歹把所有科目考完，不然补考是很麻烦的。之后大概会请几天假去大医院看看，所以……这次是轮到我来依靠古里君的笔记了。”

于是，圣杯战争期间不上学的理由也有了。

古里一脸的不赞同，看上去还想说什么。言纲拍拍他，无声地指向门口的班导。

像只受惊的红毛兔子一样睁大了眼睛。古里瞬间端正了身体，在原地愣了几秒之后又开始手忙脚乱地整理桌面——班导是个相当严格的人，绝对不允许学生在导师时间态度轻浮。无法保持桌面整洁，自然也是“态度轻浮”的一种表现。

含笑望着对方的慌乱举动，将心里升起的那一丝羡慕压下。忧虑于平凡小事的普通人啊……

根据推算，周五会是最适合的召唤时间。相关的材料和魔法阵早已准备完成，只需等待到自己魔力最充盈的时刻——午夜十二点，进行正式召唤。

开启魔术回路。烈焰灼烧身体的幻觉一闪而过，同时是非常明确的，自己已然由人类转化成了某种异类，与世界本源以特殊的方式相连接。

“满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧……”

空气中的魔力鼓荡起来。

“——宣告。

汝身在吾之下，吾之命运寄于汝剑之上。遵从圣杯的召唤，若愿顺应此理者便回应吧！

吾为成就世间一切善行之人，吾为成就世间一切恶行之人。吾即手握锁链之人——

汝为身缠三大言灵之七天，来自抑制之轮，天秤的守护者啊——”

三大言灵，指代每个Master都会分配到的三道令咒，每次使用都会消去一道。七天是指七个职阶（Class）——英灵降世时，根据英灵特性而进行的定位，可以说是职业也可以说是容器的存在。

Saber（剑士），Lancer（枪兵），Archer（弓兵），Rider（骑士），Assassin（暗杀者），Caster（施法者），Berserker（狂战士）。

每种职阶由一个符合职阶特性的英灵担当，不可重合。当所有职介的英灵被召唤完成，圣杯战争就会正式开始。

随着咒语的结束，法阵开始散发出剧烈的光芒。

“唔——”

成功了……吗？

魔力被大量抽取造成的脱力感让他一下子跌坐在地上，下意识抬手遮住刺目的光芒。

光芒很快就散去了，取而代之的，是漫天的火焰。

从魔力最浓郁的地方爆发出来的火焰，热烈地燃烧着，呼啦一声席卷而来，将全部的视野占据。

“！！”

身体，被那赤橙的火海吞没了。


	3. Chapter 3

破碎的天空。如烧焦的痕迹一般蔓延的黑色空洞。

周围是死寂的，甚至连风也销声匿迹。近乎凝滞的空气中，唯有跪在地上的败者沉重的喘息，和天上白翼神明刺耳的大笑。

这是旧世界烧却的模样。是已然成为定局的，无望的未来……

啊啊，现在缠绕于颈上的冰冷，是死亡的预告吗？

甚至没有产生反抗的想法，仅是本能地抬起无力的手臂，抚上自己的脖颈——却被某个横亘在那里的无形之物阻挡。

“……”

被他握在手里的，是某人的手腕。尚未完全恢复的视界中仅有一片模模糊糊的黑，还有两点异常耀目的金红。不过就算只是这点信息，也足以让他明确对方的身份。

“放手，Cas……Archer。我已经醒过来了。”

被称为Archer的人顺从地松开手指，在收回右手的同时，言纲看到了那只银灰色的金属手套——造成颈间凉意的罪魁祸首之一。另外一个，就是对方毫不遮掩的杀气了。

“真的不需要多睡一会儿吗，Master？”乍一听是十分温和的关心话语，“你似乎还不是很清醒呢，连自己从者的职阶都搞不清楚啊。”

实际上，只是后续嘲讽人的准备罢了。

“这么抱怨的时候，首先应该反思一下自己的装扮吧，Archer。”从温暖的被窝脱离后，勉强撑起上半身，还是被太阳穴尖锐的疼痛打败，瘫倒在靠背上。稍微偏过头，就能看到对方遮蔽全身的黑色斗篷，以及挡住了大半张脸的银色面具。从体型和声音上能判断大概是个二三十岁的男性，其他的就什么都看不出来了。“我以为除了Caster和Assassin，很少会有从者如此处心积虑地遮掩自己的信息。”

那时候的高能反应和火焰异象，又不像以“气息遮断”为职阶技能、专长于情报收集与暗杀的Assassin。

“唔，我确实有这两个职阶的适性，会以Archer的职阶回应召唤，只是因为主从相性罢了。怎么，你对弓兵有什么偏见吗？别看我这样，其实我可是很擅长近身战的哦，绝对不会辱没三大骑士*的威名啦。”

（*注：三大骑士指Saber，Archer和Lancer。）

说着，扔过来一件毛衣。“赶紧把衣服换上吧，小心着凉哦。”

“啊，谢谢——等等，你一个弓兵打什么近战，给我老老实实地躲在远处放冷箭啊！”

头痛。不仅仅是因为糟糕的睡眠质量和魔力抽空后的疲倦，更是因为这个麻烦的从者。

那天晚上，被火焰吞噬之后……奇异地没有感觉到灼痛。金橙色的焰，以仅是略高于体温的温度，安静地燃烧。

从火舌温和的舔舐中察觉不到任何敌意，于是他终止了咏唱到一半的防护魔术，眼睁睁地看着那炎潮如来时一样突兀地退去，欢快地环绕在法阵中心的斗篷怪人身边。

以Archer职阶回应召唤的神秘英灵，除了表现出对火的强大掌控力之外，并没有透露出更多的信息。

“现在还不愿意告诉我真名吗？”把最上面一颗纽扣也扣好后，言纲轻轻呼出一口气，偏头向自己的从者询问。

“唔，真抱歉，毕竟我是近现代的英灵，随便暴露信息可是会造成不必要的麻烦的。”Archer苦笑起来，“放心吧Master，能力也好弱点也好都会毫无保留地告诉你的。由真人告知总比费劲地查找那些不知真假的史料要可靠得多吧？”

“虽然觉得前面那句话是借口，不过……姑且就不跟你计较这些了。对了，供魔情况怎么样？魔力够用吗？这边离黑曜多少有段距离，如果不够的话……”

“啊啊，不必担心，毕竟还在十公里的范围内，无论是圣杯那边还是Master这边的魔力都能很好地接收到。”黑衣的Servant点点头，突然话锋一转，用调笑的语气问道，“如果不够的话……？”

少年魔术师正准备出房间，头都没回地干脆回应：“那就拜托你先忍耐一段时间了。”

刷牙，洗脸，整理发型。和以往的任何一个早晨相同的程式化行为，并不会受到一两个突发事件的打扰。从镜子里看到那个倚靠在门框上的高大黑影，并未停下手中动作，只是淡淡地、以接近命令的态度劝告。“现在还用不着这么寸步不离地守护我，在这里是不会遭遇到暗杀的。”

“只是为了习惯哦，习惯。毕竟Master看上去就不像是能立即接受跟陌生人亲密相处的类型呢。”

“也是为了你自己那边习惯吗？毕竟Archer看上去也不像是擅长服侍别人的类型。”言纲迅速以相似的语句回击。

Archer稍微沉默了一下。无人得知那被面具遮挡的脸是否变化了表情，只是他再开口时，声音里除了惊讶似乎还多了些别的东西：“和外表不同，Master你还真是个牙尖嘴利的小鬼呢。”

“你也是，稍微摘下那张温和的假面了呢。”已经武装好自己的Master平静地走过Servant身边，“明明之前可是毫不犹豫地放出杀气了，现在倒是伪装出一副关心的模样。怎么，想假装成温柔开朗的邻家大哥哥来唬弄涉世未深的年轻魔术师吗？”

“……唔。”Archer摸了摸下巴，面具下的唇角勾起一丝弧度，“怎么，生气了吗，Master？”

听到这句话，言纲停下了脚步，转身对上Archer像是燃烧着火焰的赤橙双瞳。“是啊，相当生气。到现在为止，你都没有真正把我当作Master吧？”

英灵沉默不语。而言纲也不在意是否得到对方的回应，以绝对冷静的态度剖析着。“用放杀气的过火方式叫人起床这一点先不提。遮掩外貌，拒绝告知真名，也勉强可以认为你另有苦衷。不过有件事是用什么方式都无法解释的。”

“是什么呢？”Servant顺着Master的心思问道。

是什么呢？其实，只是一个很普通、却又很致命的疏忽。“你没有问我的名字。”少年魔术师维持着自己一贯的平静，将心里那些淡淡的失落强硬地压制。“你没有把我当作可以并肩作战的伙伴。说实话，对你来说，Master只是一个提供魔力的道具吧？不过因为有三道绝对命令的令咒，为了不造成麻烦拖自己后腿，要小心地哄着——你心底大概就是这么嘲笑着的吧。”

是啊。就算是以使魔身份召唤出来，能够被称之为英灵的人，无一不是在历史上留下印痕、受无数人景仰的大英雄。指望这样的人把不过是普通人类的Master视作平等的存在，自己未免太过狂妄。

握紧双拳，站在原地，抑制住下意识想要触碰左手的示弱举动。本以为英灵会就此撕破脸皮，或者恼羞成怒地想要杀死他——那就不得不在此浪费一道令咒了，没想到却等来了对方畅快的大笑。

“？”

“唔，抱歉抱歉，因为是完全没有预料到的可爱反应，所以有点没忍住……”笑够了之后，英灵直起身体，语气比之前正经许多，“这确实是我的过失，因为你的年龄而轻视你，将你视作毫无经验、性格还很难搞的无知小鬼。现在我明白了，你的确拥有参加这场战争的资质。”

掩藏于黑袍之下的英灵走到少年面前，突然弯下了腰：“虽然已经有些迟了，不过，是否能告知我您的姓名呢，Master？如果愿意原谅您的Servant先前的失礼？”

是不曾预料到的和解态度。不过表面上，年轻的Master并没有将自己的惊喜表露出来。“作为魔术师的名字是由利言（Yuri Kogoto），在正常世界使用的名字是言纲，随便你怎么称呼吧。”

因为面具和火炎的遮挡，他并未发觉在自己报出姓名的瞬间，英灵眼中的讶异。

“好，”英灵顿了顿，很快就将那些异样的情绪收敛在眼底，微笑着念出复杂拗口的发音，“言纲。”

随着这个名字的出口，周围紧绷的气氛也一下子松懈下来。同时还能感觉到，两人的联系加深了一些。  
  
‘如果Archer也告知了真名，就可以真正完成由交换姓名建立的Path（通路）了吧。’脑中自然地浮现出这样的想法。随后在内心摇了摇头，不去思考这样暂时无法达成的事情。  
  
“一起下去吃饭吧。”言纲对着自家Servant招呼了一句便向楼梯口走去，突然又像想起了什么似的回过头：“之前关于‘可爱’还有‘难搞的小鬼’之类的评价，我已经记下了。”

“……”英灵在原地顿住，等自家Master开始下楼才快步追过去。“太过记仇可不好啊，而且前一个算是夸奖吧？”

“使用对象是男性的话，不是调戏就是挑衅了。”

餐桌上已经摆好了两个碟子。两片烤至金黄的吐司，一个热腾腾的煎蛋，若干夹在吐司中的西红柿、生菜和午餐肉片，一块撕开的三角奶酪，这就是碟子里的内容物。旁边还有牛奶和苹果，算是加餐。

……呜，蛋白质摄入量严重超标。

“赶紧趁热吃吧，言君。太累的话今天的早课可以先不做哦？”厨房里系着围裙的女性转过身，用轻灵而柔和的嗓音如此说着。接着她将目光转向儿子身后的斗篷怪人：“Archer先生，能接受西洋风的早餐吗？”

言纲瞥了自家Servant一眼。在妈妈说出那句话的时候，通过主从之间的联系，他察觉到Archer身上异常的魔力波动。这种情况下不会是使用了什么力量，那么，是心神动摇造成的？

但是，英灵看上去，并不像情绪激动的模样。

“没问题，毕竟我生前也在欧罗普生活了很多年。”英灵以一贯的温和态度回应道。“是很丰盛的早餐呢，多谢款待了，”稍微顿了顿，似乎是在斟酌该如何称呼，“由利夫人。”  
  
由利奈奈眼神闪了闪，并未纠正，只是若有所思地看了自家儿子一眼。

像个暂时寄住在这里的普通人一样，英灵在餐桌前落座，毫不客气地享用起属于自己的那份食物。

而英灵对面的少年魔术师，却吃得有些心不在焉。

不是错觉，Archer在面对妈妈时，表现得很不对劲。像是一下子卸去了所有伪装，整个人都变得柔软起来。

大约是察觉到Master的疑惑，没有等对方询问，英灵就主动解释道：“只是稍微有点怀念。”

说这话时英灵正从少年手中接过沾着水珠的盘子，手上的金属手套为了清洗工作早已去除，露出一根根骨节分明的手指来。“不自觉地，想起了自己的母亲呢。”

是一种慨叹的口吻。那里面分明蕴含着伤痛，但那伤痛却是被时间磨砺得只剩下粗糙的粉末，沙砾般包裹于血肉，反营造出平淡的表象。

或许是被这份心情所影响吧。少年不自觉地，说出了多余的话语：“……你说过自己曾生活在这个时代吧，Archer？”

“是，没错，所以绝对不能告知身份的。怎么，还是不放弃地，想探知我的信息吗？”

“在这个时间点，你的母亲还活着吗？”

“……”

这样的提问是很有风险的。万一这时候英灵的母亲早已死去，现在自己的话语就完全是往人家伤口上撒盐。但是，完全出于直觉地，他认为Archer的母亲在这个时代还活着。不然在提起时，Archer的语气应该会更痛苦些，而不是像现在这样，苦闷地，压抑地，又藏着些或许自己都没察觉到的欣慰。

“……嗯，还活着。怎么了？”

少年转头对上英灵的视线，像是命令又像是承诺那样，以果断的语气宣布。“圣杯战争之后，如果我还活着，你也没有消失的话，就一起去看望她吧。”

英灵沉默了。少年也不急着得到回答，只是静静地望着对方焰色的双瞳。最终，他听到英灵艰涩的声音。“为什么？”

“没有为什么。”少年理所当然地说，“作为英灵，是会被召唤到不同时代去战斗的吧？好不容易回到了自己的时代，为什么不去看看她？明明你也很想念她吧？”

他听到Archer无奈地叹了口气。“你都不知道我是什么人，家住在哪里，居然就这么随随便便地承诺了？”

英灵按着额头，一副被打败了的样子。

“就算在欧罗普，乘飞机十几个小时也能到。以我的魔力储量，在圣杯消失后维持你两三天的存在大概还是不成问题的。”

他一向对自己的“力量”充满自信，不论是哪种方面的。

说完后，也不等英灵继续反驳，将最后一个盘子塞入对方手中：“第三层，谢谢。”

英灵定定地看了他几秒，才接过盘子。“……不需要。”

“什么？”

“我是说，不需要坐飞机。”英灵稍稍移开目光，“我就是出生在这里的。”

愣了一会儿才反应过来对方的意思：“你也是东瀛人？”

“不必那么惊讶吧，就算说过在欧罗普生活过十几年，难道你以为我真的就是欧罗普人了？明明我东瀛语说得很好啊？”好像已经从先前的情绪中脱离出来，英灵用轻松的语气打趣道。

“不是因为这个理由……你吃饭的姿态，完全是欧罗普贵族的那套礼仪。吃个早餐而已，居然要用魔力构造出餐刀和叉子，是完全形成习惯才会做这种多余的事情吧。”

英灵有些讶异地摸了摸下巴。“居然在这种小地方露出了破绽……不过我可不是什么贵族，只是因为曾经的身份被迫修习过罢了。”

“这样？怪不得总觉得你的行动有些别扭感，原来是是缺失了那份天生的优雅和高傲啊。”平淡地接话，心底暗暗地将Archer透露的信息记录下来。

“诶诶，这么说很过分哦，言。”

“啊抱歉，是有点太过直白了。不过突然用这种亲昵称呼的Archer不也有些得寸进尺吗？”嘴上毫无诚意地道歉着，眼角却藏着笑意。

不知道为什么就突然发展成这种能够很自然地交流的进度了，明明之前还是互不信任的状态。或许“没有准备触媒就会直接按照相性召唤”这种说法确实很有道理吧。

“那么——”彻底完成餐具清理工作后，Archer用火炎蒸干手上的水珠，金属手套也重新构造出来，“现在就出发吗，Master？是想正常地乘坐交通工具过去，还是让我带你过去？”

“去哪里……黑曜吗？”由利言被自家Servant突兀的自说自话弄得莫名其妙，“暂时不急着去，现在七个Servant都不一定召唤齐了，提前过去做什么布置也比不上那些主场作战的家伙，不如等两天让我把剩下的事情处理完，也能稍微迷惑敌人的判断。地形早就探查过了，之后会给你看地图。居住地点也安排好了，是到那边就可以使用的魔术工房。”

说完之后，英灵没有立即回话。难道还是觉得他的举措太轻浮了吗？

“唔，既然言有自己的想法，我也不会干涉。只是有些疑惑罢了——如果不是要赶去战场，为什么不好好休息一天恢复魔力，反而要让我叫你早起呢？”

英灵好像是很认真地在困惑这个问题。

“啊，是因为今天有个人要来……让他发现我睡过点的话会引起无谓的担心的。”说着，少年稍微撇开眼，轻咳一声，脸上露出些尴尬的神色。

“说起来，能请你暂时在地下室待一段时间吗，Archer？”


	4. Chapter 4

毫无预兆地，言纲突然停下了之前的动作。他松开Archer的斗篷，快步向大门的方向走去，转动门把手。此时，门外的人正抬起右手，打算按下门铃。  
  
那人拥有一副和言纲相似到惊人的外貌。从头发蓬松程度到眉毛上扬的弧度都仿佛是从一个模子里刻出来的，如果给其中一人拍了证件照，那么，用画图软件做一次翻转再稍微调整瞳色，就可以毫无破绽地置入另一人的学生证了。  
  
换句话说，两人单纯从长相上的差异几乎只在虹膜的颜色上。言纲的眼睛是如晚霞般绚丽的金红，明显地带有神秘的特征，而这个人的眼睛则是十分普通的棕色。  
  
毫无疑问，这个人就是言纲的双生兄长，泽田纲吉。  
  
纲吉发现门自己打开时稍微有点惊讶，但也只是有一点。很快他脸上的神情就转变为欣喜：“言！”  
  
一边大声地呼唤着名字，一边不容拒绝地张开双手抱住了对方。而看上去很不适应和别人亲密接触的言纲，居然也很自然地放松了身体去回应纲吉的动作。  
  
“你迟到了。”  
  
平淡的语气，不思考前因后果以及语境的话，根本发现不了里面隐藏的不满。  
  
“唔……对不起。”纲吉像只撒娇的狮子一样，讨好地在他的颈侧蹭了蹭，“飞机晚点了一个多小时，因为大雾什么的……”  
  
雾？暗自记下这个关键词，言纲不动声色地松了手，拉开距离。“是自然原因的话也只能勉强原谅你了。吃过早饭了吗？”  
  
“没，飞机餐哪有妈妈做的饭好吃。”在门口换下鞋子，纲吉先一步向厨房跑去，“妈妈！早餐还有多的吗？”  
  
围着围裙的泽田奈奈转过身，微笑起来：“当然咯。”  
  
她举着锅铲的模样就和在地下室里拿着魔术短杖一样自然。无论是神秘魔术师也好，温柔的家庭主妇也好，她似乎能完美地驾驭任何一个身份。

“爸爸没有跟纲君一起回来吗？”  
  
“老爸还在东京啦，大概过两天回来。”

“唔……纲君到时候和爸爸一起走吗？”

“不，我可能今天晚上就得离开了……得回东京去。”

“这么急吗？”

“我也想在家里睡啊，只是那边催的很急……”

跟孩子聊的也完全是这种平常的话题。  
  
“那位是……？”  
  
以灵体状态站在御主身边的英灵，毫无预兆地开口了。  
  
言纲吓了一跳，下意识循声望去，理所当然地什么都没看到——灵体化之后，Servant无法被常人看见，即使触碰也会直接穿过。Archer以此拒绝了地下室半日游的建议，并且嘲讽了一番Master的常识匮乏。  
  
为了避免被兄长发现异常，言纲压低了声音：“看外貌就能猜到了吧……是我的哥哥。”  
  
“哦，你们长得还真像啊……你还有别的兄弟吗，言纲？”  
  
“没有。怎么了？”  
  
空气陷入了沉默。“他的名字……是什么。”在尾音停顿了一下，英灵又补充道，“全名。”  
  
言纲盯着虚空中Archer所应在的位置，意味深长地让视线停留了几秒。“泽田纲吉。”  
  
“泽田纲吉。”Archer一个音节一个音节地重复了一遍，仿佛在念一个夺命的禁咒，“是兄弟却不同姓？”  
  
为什么会在意姓氏的问题？少年魔术师并没有把自己的疑问说出来，装作未发现任何异常那样平淡地回答：“之前说过吧，作为魔术师的名字才是‘由利言’，由利这个姓氏来自于我的老师，也是我的母亲。”  
  
“看来我想当然地选错了称呼啊，か、你的母亲居然也没纠正我……”英灵呼出一口气，“那么，作为普通人的名字？”  
  
“泽田言纲。”  
  
空气又一次安静下来。言纲突然有点遗憾没有在无人的场合讨论这个问题，不然他就能切实地看到Archer的反应，而不是像现在这样，只能根据声音勉强猜测——虽说就算能看到实体，在斗篷面具的遮掩下也无法观察到太多细节就是了。  
  
好半天没有英灵的动静。他抬步向厨房的方位走去，打算稍微跟纲吉聊聊近况。  
  
“——你们的父亲，叫什么名字。”  
  
脚步一顿。“泽田家光。”  
  
有些生疏地念出了父亲的名字。好像只有填写学生档案和保险单之类的东西时才会回想起来的，仿佛陌生人一样的姓名。  
  
接着，他听到Archer如嘲讽一般的叹息：“果然。”  
  
果……然？  
  
“你，认识他？”言纲犹豫着问道。之前特意确认姓氏，难道也是因为……  
  
“认识？”英灵玩味地重复了一遍，“可不仅仅是认识啊。”  
  
“听上去你们纠葛很深？”他一边试图委婉地从Archer这里得到更多的信息，一边从记忆里努力翻找名为泽田家光的男人的影像，可惜除了模糊面容上粗糙的胡茬和夸张的笑容就再也无法回想起任何细节。  
  
“纠葛……嗯，也算不上。”似乎是已经冷静下来了，Archer又恢复了之前那种令人火大的遮掩态度，“总之，现在的我已经和他毫无关系了，不需要担心我会做什么，Master。”  
  
言纲不置可否地嗯了一声。既然Archer不愿意说，也只能根据当前的信息自己思考了。东瀛人，在欧罗普生活过很长一段时间，似乎和泽田家光有某种联系，还是能够在信仰薄弱的这个时代成为英灵的存在……  
  
Archer的身份，究竟是……  
  
……想不通。  
  
少年魔术师呼出一口气，眉头纠结，表现出苦恼的模样。他的历史成绩一般，对政治也完全不感兴趣，要猜测这方面的事情实在是太难为这个理工科的天才了。  
  
唯一能确定的就是：Archer生活的时代，比他之前预想的要晚得多。  
  
‘或许是同时代，吗？’

  
  
“……然后，米尔奇小姐就狠狠地训斥我……言？”  
  
“唔……啊？”  
  
猛然回神。眼前还有点发黑，听到的声音仿佛是从极遥远的地方传来的，好一会儿才清晰起来。  
  
眨眨眼，视线中映入纲吉担心的神色。  
  
“言你……”手心贴上额头，“发烧了？”  
  
“手心测不准的……”咕哝着把对方的手扯开，迟钝的大脑思考了两秒，果断地利用了这一借口。  
  
“昨天……应该就已经好了……”含糊地说着。直接说谎一定会被发现，但诱导性的语言并不在直觉的感应范围内。  
  
纲吉狠狠皱起眉，直接进入了难得的生气状态。  
  
“所——以——为什么不好好休息！”愤怒的哥哥表现出不符合性格的强势，拉起弟弟的胳膊就往卧室的方向拖，“好了，病人就要多睡觉！”  
  
踉踉跄跄地走了几步，言纲干脆不勉强支撑自己，顺势倒在对方身上。  
  
“可是，今天你是早班飞机啊……”  
  
“…………”  
  
褐色眼眸中岩浆般流动的怒火突然凝滞。纲吉稍微侧身，用被抱住的那只手臂揽住弟弟的腰，另一只手直接按住对方的后脑勺：“笨蛋。”  
  
过了一会儿，他又以极小的声音开口：“对不起。”  
  
“对不起……”

第二天的早晨，Archer主从成功抵达了圣杯战争的中心，距并盛直线距离将近十公里的黑曜。

通过坐电车的方式。

“所以说，让我直接带着你飞过去不是更好吗，言纲？”

看到在早高峰的人群里努力站直身体的Master，灵体化的Servant带着笑意开口。

言纲握紧了扶手。在这种人多的地方“自言自语”需要冒着相当的风险，于是他面无表情地将另一只空闲的手伸入口袋，摸索着找出一颗八面体宝石，通过预先刻印在上面的魔术传递心音：

【太显眼了，你的飞行方式。】

先前Archer在后院里演示过。这位操纵火焰的英灵，自称十分擅长利用火焰进行空中的作战。原本言纲所想象的是用火元素构造出实体的双翼，然而……

“那种华而不实的翅膀只会浪费魔力外加让自己成为靶子，我的方法才是最实用的哦，能够利用最少的火炎达成最高的机动力。”

Archer提到“翅膀”时，语气蓦然变冷。言纲回想起梦中所见到的白翼神明，若有所思。藉由圣杯和令咒所构建的主从契约会在Master和Servant之间构成密切的链接，透过魔力的交流，互相梦见对方的过去算是一种常见副作用。他在那个梦境中看到的或许就是Archer生前的死敌，甚至可能和Archer想要获取圣杯的理由直接相关。

……不过，这并不意味着他能毫不介意地接受，Archer拒绝构造出翅膀而采用直接从掌心喷出火焰的方式来飞行，这件事。

长途的低空飞行十分消耗体力，也需要寻找隐秘的山林或荒郊，平白增大被伏击的风险。而高空飞行，拖着两道宛如从推进器里喷出的焰痕在天上招摇，就要考虑被当作入侵的飞行器，迎面挨几发导弹的可能性了。

【你，真的和阿童木没关系？】

“……三番五次地被开这种玩笑，我也是会生气的啊，言纲。”


	5. Chapter 5

“这就是你说的，‘魔术工房’？”英灵四处打量着周围的布置，用强调的语气重复着那个专有词汇。  
  
“是啊。”少年魔术师完全不受影响地继续手头的工作，“Archer是对居住环境有什么特殊要求吗？作为伪·欧罗普贵族？”  
  
“不，只是没想到会是废弃大楼，还有用不着特地强调‘伪’吧……”Archer终于放弃劝说自己相信旁边的几个纸盒子和生锈的螺钉是什么没见过的魔术道具，转而把视线投向此处最具有神秘气息的事物——他的Master正在绘制的魔法阵，“需要帮忙吗，言纲？”  
  
言纲全神贯注地绘完最后一笔，直起身来思考了一下自家Servant的话语：“作为Archer的你居然对法阵和结界也有了解吗？”  
  
“我记得之前说过我有Caster适性？”斗篷男人走到少年身边，弯下腰观察起法阵上的咒文，“唔，为什么要用古诺曼文？”  
  
言纲知道对方的意思。作为魔术世界最常用的五大具有神秘性质的语言之一，古诺曼文通常被认为更适合用于咏唱，其表音文字的性质注定了在绘制下来之后效果会远弱于表意文字。  
  
“我最擅长的只有这一种。”  
  
至于最适合的裕底密文和东陆文言，前者他还在学习中，后者则是很难找到相关资源。  
  
英灵并不意外地点点头，似乎他之前的问话只是为了确认Master的魔术水准。“嗯……我以为这样大量地使用CIRCULUS和MANERE是只有基里奥内罗喜欢的风格。这里换成SIMAS会不会更好？”  
  
“那样会导致后续爆燃的威力过强。只是防御而已，把工房弄得破破烂烂就得不偿失了。”言纲收起绘制用的晶笔，小心地放入特制的盒子——这东西很贵又易碎，万一弄坏了，可是会被妈妈唠叨很久的。

随后，他拨弄了两下衣领，招呼自己的Servant：“姑且弄成这样就差不多了……走吧，去保立（ほたて）家。”

保立是当地最有名的大财团，旗下主营房地产和餐饮业，和很多国际大公司达成了海鲜运输的协议——这是对普通人而言。实际上，和很多传承至今的古老魔术家族一样，从三百年前就开始活跃于东瀛的保立在第二次工业革命后为了隐秘和维生的双重需求，逐步地分化，拥有魔术天赋的成员继续继承家族的财产——魔术回路和知识，剩下的则负责投资、经营，一方面在世俗世界制造合理的身份，一方面也提供适当的场所和足够的钱财物资来供养家族里的魔术师。

“保立是当年发起了圣杯战争的三个家族之一，提供了黑曜这片土地作为举行仪式的场所……所有参赛者都必须先去保立家登记，这样就可以在黑曜一定限度地自由活动而不会被作为管理者的保立当作入侵者清剿。”年轻的魔术师向从者介绍自己也是前不久才学到的知识，“据说保立在旗下所有产业的出入口都装了安保装置，如果监测到未登记的魔术师，一定会大肆出动专精战斗的魔术使，将其痛打一顿赶出黑曜的。”

“这样保立不就能得知所有Master的长相了吗？”Archer敏锐地察觉了其中的问题，“我记得保立也有参加者吧，这不是很不公平吗？”

“是这样没错……不过他们似乎并没有因此受益的样子，在之前举行过的六次圣杯战争中，没有一场的最终赢家是保立。而且，这只是基本的礼仪而已，圣杯战争本质上还是魔术仪式，虽说有斗争的成分，但弄到完全失去风度就太难看了。”言纲双手环臂靠着楼顶的护栏，从黑曜最高的这栋建筑往下眺望，一切细节都收入眼底。“Archer，这个地方作为狙击点怎么样？”

“并不是所有Archer都会用弓啊，Master。硬要说的话我应该算枪炮师那一类的吧，比起狙杀更擅长一口气把一大片地方全部轰掉呢。”

“是吗。”言纲乜了他一眼，目光里写着“你果然一点都不像个Archer”之类的话。“总之……”他转头看向天空的方向，“有Archer在的话，就算被知道长相也没关系。反正以Archer的实力来说不需要躲躲藏藏，你应该有这个自信吧。”

“唔——”Archer拉长了音调，“你可真会给我增加压力呢，言纲。看来不拿出点干劲来是不行的啊。”

“那我就期待着你的表现了。”

言纲转身大步向电梯井的方向走去，敞开的外套被顶层的大风吹得鼓起。“走吧，从下面这条街再往南走一百米就到了。”

Archer应了一声，化作灵子消散在空气中。

“由利 言，请出示令咒……好，Master身份确认。正、侧面照片已录入电脑，请核对一下……好。之后如果安保系统发出了误报警，请及时来这里重新照相。”完全是公务员模样的圣杯战争登记负责人，用专业的敷衍语气给出流程式的指示和提醒，“召唤已完成，不需要租借绘阵师和魔术工房……好的。请问您的Servant职阶为？”

“职阶也要登记吗？”言纲皱起了眉，故意用不太友善的语气问。

“啊，这个是选填项，如果不愿意的话也可以保密。”负责人打着哈哈含糊了过去，手指在键盘上飞速敲打，把最后一点信息填写进去。“好了，请收好这张卡片，遗失恕不补换……凭此卡在圣杯战争期间可以免费享受任何保立旗下的餐馆和酒店供应的三餐，如果有需要，也可以在这里申请特价的旅馆、短租房或者民宿。”

眼看着那位年轻的魔术师走出办公室，负责人垮下肩膀，懒懒地点着鼠标将信息归档。一旁的同事揉着脖子问：“这是最后一个了吧？”

“是啊，之前一点动静都没有，估计又是在黑曜外哪个犄角旮旯里召唤的。年纪真小呢，看上去还没成年吧？”负责人随口感叹着，从旁边的打印机里取出热腾腾的纸张，“好了，我得赶紧把资料送过去。今天下午那位就要到了。”

同事神色一正，指了指西方：“你是说，‘那位’？”

负责人点点头。他整理了一下装束，将文件夹小心地夹在腋下。“总部那里，终于下定决心了啊……”

言纲离开保立家，又漫无边际地游荡了两条街，才在一处无人的地方低念着“IGNIS”将手里的卡片燃尽。

“用免费餐品掌控其他Master的位置……根本没有人会上这种当吧。”

“也说不定会有人贪便宜呢？”Archer用玩笑的语气说。

“怎么可能……”

突然感应到接近的脚步声，言纲立即收了声，以免被当作自言自语的怪人。

接着，从转角走过来一个长相轻浮、有着张扬红发的高中生模样男生，一边抛接着手上的黑色卡片，一边嘿嘿傻笑：“哈哈，连龙虾都不要钱……”他奇怪地看了站在死胡同里的言纲一眼，“喂，那边的，是逃课的黑曜中学生？你在这里干什么，嗯……难道是考试没考好，害怕被骂不敢回家吗？”红发男生露出明悟的神色，笑嘻嘻地扔过去一罐紫色的饮料，“给你！是我从餐馆里免费拿的啦，喝点甜甜的汽水，心情就会好起来的！”

言纲条件反射地伸手接住，随后和灵体化的Archer一起默默地目送那位不知名的Master离开。

“果然还是有的呢，贪便宜的人。”

Archer浅笑着感叹道，回头发现言纲正在把罐装汽水丢进垃圾桶：“……喂，好浪费啊。”

言纲拍拍手，一脸认真地说：“陌生人给的饮料不能喝。”

登记之后，他们的计划是巡视整个黑曜，将地图与实际的地形对应起来，同时寻找适合的战斗地点。

“Archer能够在开阔地最大程度地发挥战斗力，但不擅长有大量障碍物的巷战是吗？”

“也算不上不擅长，只是多少会感觉有点麻烦吧。”

言纲点点头，没有更多地质询。虽说这不太符合他的知识里Archer的定位，不过他的Archer显然是和普通的Archer不同的，不使用弓箭，有不错的魔术知识，对近战的兴趣似乎远大于躲在暗处放冷箭……

“大概只有真正看到你战斗一次，才能理解你的能力吧。”

Archer正要回应，突然神色一凛，从空气中现身：“……现在就有个好机会呢。”

说着他松开手，让掌中的刺球燃着火焰掉落。

言纲皱起眉，并未浪费时间询问发生了什么，果断地后退一步躲在Archer的黑色斗篷后，嘴唇微微蠕动：“VENTUS NUM UNUS……”

他才念完第一节，就听到一声清脆的铁器交鸣。Archer攥住袭向面部的金属棍，语调轻松地说：“真是粗鲁啊，远来的客人。决斗之前率先报上名号不是最基本的礼仪吗？”

棍的另一端，握在一只白皙的手里。那只手——相较于其蕴含的力量，显得有些太过小巧和纤细。没有虬结的肌肉和狰狞的青筋，没有锻炼留下的伤痕和厚茧，这只手当属于一个不谙世事的学生，不应拥有如此可怖的攻击力——

还有那仿佛久经沙场的浓厚杀气。

言纲的视线被遮挡，无法看见来者的模样。不过，他确实听到了，来者那带有少年式清冽的声音：“对于狩猎者来说，将看中的猎物一击必杀才是最高的礼仪。更何况——我可没兴趣跟一个藏头露尾的家伙互通姓名。”

Archer微微皱眉，在掌中物体逐渐失去坚实的触感之时便松了手，眼看着对方散去似乎是随手用魔力凝结的棍状武器。外表比自己的Master还小些的袭击者后退一步，原本乖巧帖服的黑发被喷薄的深蓝色魔力扬起，显得与他嘴角拉扯出来的兴奋笑容颇为匹配。

“你，反应不错。”袭击者边说边垂下双臂，从袖中抖出一双新的武器——仍是圆润的棍，但侧边多出了用于把握的柄。“希望你那副遮遮掩掩的打扮不是为了掩盖自己的实力不济吧。胆小鬼们都躲在家里，我可是好不容易才找到一个可以咬杀的猎物。”

没见过的武器类型——是某种古老的冷兵器吗，还是对方特别订制的新型兵器？Archer思忖着，缓慢地放出稀薄的火炎，让自己的感知蔓延到周围的空间。“狂热的好战分子吗？真是让人头疼的类型呢。”他浅笑着开口，嘴里说着“头疼”，却没有表现出一点为难的样子。

“你的遗言就是这种无聊的抱怨吗？”

尾音溶入金属碰撞的铿锵之声。随后言纲眼前就不见了两人的身形。人类的肉眼只能勉强捕捉到些许黑色残影，若不是伴随着双方动作的浩荡魔力，怕是会被当作飞虫直接忽视。一块细小的银色三角……似乎是某种暗器的碎片，偶然地偏转了一个角度，向他疾驰而来，在他面前10公分的位置突然被什么无形之物阻挡。碎片缓慢而执着地穿透凝滞的风，终于因为消耗了大半动能而轻轻地拍在魔术师的胸口。他眼瞳一缩，快速念完最后一段，便矮身侧翻着躲入角落里堆叠的集装箱后。灰尘随着他的动作漫天飞扬，而他则伏低身形，努力让自己的呼吸变得舒缓而绵长。

左手按住胸腔的中央。铭刻于血肉的黑色焰纹一瞬间炽热得发红，又很快恢复原状。

透过箱子的间隙，他勉强能窥得战场的一角。那是交织在空中的，赤与蓝。几吨重的集装箱在包含魔力的风压下翻卷而起，金属拉伸扭曲发出不堪重负的呻吟。这仅仅是从者战斗的余波。他默想着，终于从直观上认知到自己所驱使的是怎样的怪物。身躯完全由魔力构成，从圣杯、从Master身上源源不断地抽取魔力而维持存在的Servant，是超出了任何魔术师想象范畴的恐怖兵器。以Master本身是无法对抗其他Servant的，甚至若是没有及时撤离，恐怕他就要和那集装箱一样的下场了。

这确实是一场战争，即使参与者不过两位数。年轻的魔术师按着手腕上的令咒，忽然想起既是母亲又是老师的那位女子在临行前的叮嘱。

‘若是感到危机，就立即弃权并离开黑曜，吗……’

母亲并不希望自己参加名为圣杯战争的魔术仪式。虽然由利奈奈未曾说过一句反对的话，言纲还是敏锐地意识到了母亲的态度。

‘但是，不能就这样弃权。’

毫无根据，只是他的直觉这样认为着。没有愿望的他意外地获取资格，这样蹊跷的事件背后必然有什么隐藏的东西。如果拒绝的话，不仅无法探明真相，甚至可能造成无法挽回的过失……这样来看，可能的凶险并不足以构成让他逃避的理由。

缠斗的两人进入了僵持的状态。“你是Lancer，还是Assassin？”Archer率先扬声询问，轻松的语气完全不像是处在激烈的战斗中，“唔，看你这般凶狠的进攻姿态，不会是Berserker吧？”

而对手并不回答，只是攻势愈发凶猛，仅凭周身四溢的杀气便足以让人遍体生寒。

这样僵持下去没有意义。言纲很快就意识到这一点。从者的战斗相当耗费魔力，若是为了击败一个敌人竭尽全力，随后就不得不以虚弱的姿态迎战剩下的五个敌人，这肯定不是明智之举。所以Archer始终有所保留，进攻时也以试探为主。而对方似乎在顾及着什么，始终没有动用更厉害的招式、魔术，甚至宝具的意思。于是现在就是谁也无法完全占据上风，可这样下去，迟早会引来别的魔术师的注意。

至少，保立恐怕早早就将目光投向这里了。

【“速战速决，Archer。”】利用早已刻印好的魔术，魔术师手握宝石，将自己的想法传递给从者，【“必要时可以使用防御类宝具，我会为你掩护……”】

他没有说下去。因为在得到回应之前，这场战斗就突兀地结束了。

从Archer的金属手套里喷射而出的赤金火炎逐渐止息。而他对面的黑衣少年则如猛禽敛爪那般收起双拐轻巧落地，扬起的外套宛若舒展的双翼。躲在暗处的魔术师皱起了眉：那不知名从者身上的服饰……为何如此眼熟？

“你，没有拿出真正的武器吧。”Archer不急不慌地说。这位从者显然不是痴迷战斗的类型，所以他的语气并非愤怒或失望，只是单纯地询问着，“Servant的武器，可不应该只有这种强度。”

黑衣少年一语不发。他紧贴着双臂的棍状物突兀地显出几道裂缝。接着，裂痕便迅速地蔓延开来，直至整根金属棍都化作齑粉。那难道是落败的象征吗……？

不。黑衣少年完全没有露出惊慌失措的神情。他缓缓站起，周身缭绕的蓝紫色魔力渗入了更多的红，显出一种深沉的紫。而当他终于抬起了头，他的对手才发现，隐在额发下的那双黑漆漆的眼眸中，竟燃烧着比之前更加激烈的战意！

和出场时一样，黑衣少年做了个抖袖的动作。

他的手上多出一副和先前一模一样的武器。

“只是这个就足以咬杀你了。”发出了狂妄的宣言，黑衣少年缓缓地摆出了进攻的姿态。

言纲往某个方向瞥了一眼，一边悄然转移，一边低喃着古诺曼的词语。“IGNIS NUM TRIBUS，MANERE VIGINTY……”

与此同时，在场的三人都察觉到了，如同误入的无辜群众一般，气喘吁吁地跑过来的那个金发的男孩。

“等等，Lancer，不要……”

言纲在计算好的位置停下，用手指瞄准了来者。“IMPELLENT……ERUMPERE！”

早已等待在身边的三枚火球呈三角状呼啸而出，在距离目标约一米远的位置轰然炸裂。看都没看一眼攻击的结果，言纲迅速念出下一句咒语，“VENTUS DAT MIHI CELERI！”

黑衣少年眼神一变，足尖轻点地面，如穿梭于林间的雀鸟般向两个魔术师所在的方位飞驰而去。而待他揪起金发男孩的衣领离开爆炸范围时，言纲早已在轻身术的作用下如羽毛般轻盈地跃起，抓住Archer的披风。早已在Master的命令下飞行着赶来此处的从者毫不犹豫地加大了火炎的喷射量，身为Archer的机动力在此刻直观地展现出来。为了救下自己的Master而耽误了一步的Lancer，无论如何都不可能追上来了。

“Archer。”紧紧抓住从者披风的魔术师吊在半空中，面无表情地开口。“你打算一直这样吗？”

失去轻身术的效果，他只是勉强地在惯性的作用下“飘”在Archer身后。高速飞行的风压可以用风盾抵御，但手臂上逐渐积累的酸痛就没法处理了。

“抱歉啊，言纲。”Archer似乎轻笑了一声，“为了保持平衡，飞行必须要同时用到两只手。像少女漫画那样分出一只手来抱着你的话，我们会一起掉下去哦。”

经过正规的义务教育，物理成绩相当不错的言纲自然能想象那样的场景。虽说有些不满Archer捉弄人的比喻，他还是没有抱怨，决定用自己的方法解决。

“VENTUS NUM UNUS，LOCATE MIHI SUB NULLA，LUSTRA ET STABIT——”他再次给自己施加了轻身术。因为这次时间并不紧迫，他使用了更加冗长、却会节省不少魔力和精神力的现代版咒语。感受到身体再次变得轻盈，他轻呼出一口气，克服本能的高空恐惧症，拽住Archer的披风缓慢地往前爬——他不想因为自己的失误而掉落，哪怕知道Archer肯定会接住他。

最后他成功爬到从者的背上，伸出手臂用肘部卡住了对方的脖子。从者在要害被碰触的瞬间身体紧绷，原本稳健的飞行姿态也在那一刻动摇。但这魔力构筑的战争兵器很快就恢复了平静，对驱使他的主人展现出无奈的、近乎纵容的态度：“言纲，用那种要杀人的架势是会引起误会的啊。”

“抱歉。”魔术师为自己的失态真诚地道歉，并在从者看不见的地方皱起了眉：他不记得自己什么时候被培养出了这种不受控制的攻击意识。他松开手臂，改为紧紧抓住Archer的肩膀。“从山那里落下去就好……我们从小道回去。”

Archer嗯了一声表示同意。从荒郊野岭走自然也有风险，不过总比在市中心大咧咧地降落，成为明日头条要好。

从Servant背部传来的温度，似乎与人类无异。趴在那宽厚的背上，少年魔术师稍微放松了一直紧绷的神经，开始思考之前的战局。

“Lancer恐怕也是近现代的英灵。”他回忆着在短短的几十秒内，透过缝隙看到的景象。“他身上的衣服……没错，是校服。”

虽说左胸的标识模糊不清，但那个款式，看到的第一眼就只会让人联想到“校服”。

“近现代的学生？难不成是某次学生起义的领袖人物吗？”Archer跟随御主的思路猜测到，“我不觉得起义领袖的近身战斗力能达到这种程度啊。”

“单纯只是领导学生起义也不太可能成为英灵吧。”言纲否认了这个猜想。“他使用的武器……总觉得好像在哪里见过……”

“除了这个以外，还真想不到有什么能够成为英灵的学生……应该说能在这个神秘衰落、信仰微薄的时代成为英灵本来就是很不可思议的。”Archer很苦恼地叹了口气，好似全然忘了自己也是稀有的近现代英灵，“至少在那个毛毛躁躁的Master的帮助下，我们知道了他的职介。对了，根据武器去猜测恐怕会被误导哦，现在Lancer使用的只是量产的普通武器，他自己真正的兵器，也许是无法使用，也许是别的什么原因，并没有展现出来。”

“我知道，会考虑的。”言纲点点头，继续尝试回想那一丝熟悉感究竟来自何处。

“我觉得恐怕还是跟他的Master有关呢。”Archer倒是对自己发现的这个话题兴致勃勃，“很青涩哦，那位魔术师。恐怕完全无法驾驭自己的Servant吧。所以无法支持Lancer的真正武装，或者出于忌惮而封印了对方的最强战力——

“——其实，在那个时候，让我拦住Lancer的话，言纲是可以当场杀掉Lancer的Master，让他们直接退场的吧？”Archer十分自然地，单纯好奇一样质问着自己的Master，“为什么要选择逃走呢，Master？”

少年魔术师的焰色瞳仁，微微地收缩了。

没错。甚至连那个攻击魔术，都刻意收敛了力道，仿佛是刻意不伤人性命地没有直接在目标身边炸开。

“参加圣杯战争的魔术师不可能如此幼稚，那样外行的反应说不定只是他的伪装，甚至脱口而出的‘Lancer’也可能是误导我们的称呼。”言纲的声音很平缓，像是单纯地为自己的Servant解惑那样，细致地分析着，“在附近还有窥探的使魔，过于冒进只会踏入陷阱，或者成为旁观者的猎物。我们又是仓促应战，能够在己方没有透露太多信息的情况下明确一对主从，已经是很不错的收获了。”

“你自己也知道这样的理由很牵强吧？”Archer在树林的掩护下落入山道。言纲感受到了什么，立即松开双手，从口中吐出几个短促的发音——但他到底没有快过从者的动作。他的后背撞在坚硬而湿冷的树干上，脖颈被残余着热度的金属手套所禁锢。

“唔——！”未完成的咒文毫无意义。他下意识地想将手伸入口袋，但很快就停下了。刻印在宝石上的攻防魔术根本不足以应对从者，从先前旁观的那一战他已经充分体会到这一点了。

“由利言。”Servant一字一顿地念着魔术师的名字，“你真的有投身这场战争的觉悟吗？”

没错。这正是英灵所担心的事情。“不管你是怎样的想法……我有必须要得到圣杯的理由。如果你只是抱着过家家的心态来参赛的话，不如现在就让我帮你退出。”

去掉惯常的温和，英灵的声音变得格外冰冷。他一点点地收紧了手指。不需要动用什么精妙的招式，只依赖单纯的力量就可以轻易抹杀人类的御主。Servant就是这样可怕的存在，若不是来自Master的供魔和三道令咒的约束，恐怕在第一次见面时，大部分Servant就会把胆敢利用自己的狂妄魔术师砍成碎块。

现在能拯救言纲的，似乎也只有还未动用过的令咒了。可是，这个十七岁的少年像是被吓傻了似的，完全没用使用令咒的意图。相反，他倒是认真地盯着从者从面具缝隙露出的眼睛，厉声低喝：

“Archer，放手！”  
  
从者自然没有听——单纯的言语怎么可能命令这由魔力构成的凶恶怪物呢。不过他确实停下了动作，隐在面具后的脸，或许正冷笑着，等待面前名义上的主人能说出怎样滑稽可笑的辩解之词吧。

“用粗劣的借口敷衍你，是我的过错。”魔术师缓和了口气，声音里却不带一点歉疚，“我应该明白，作为并肩战斗的伙伴，想要在这方面完全隐瞒你是不可能的，那至少我应当让你知道我最真实的想法，无论你是否认同。”

他抓住了Archer的手。并非妄图掰开从者仿若钢铁浇筑的手指，只是借力让自己能够更加顺畅地说下去。Archer也注意到他的不适，大度地稍微放松力道。“我的确从一开始就不想杀他。”他坦然地迎上从者森冷的目光，“因为仅仅是‘获得圣杯’这个理由，不足以让我做出杀人的选择。”

“哦？”Archer发出一个疑问的单音，彻底松了手——看来这个开场白很好地引起了他的兴趣，让他愿意放下先前的杀意，耐心地听听魔术师接下来的辩白。

言纲站稳后便简单地整理了一下被从者弄乱的衣领。少年的脸色在月光下略显苍白，瘦削的身形却如青松般傲然地挺立着。“我确实想要获得胜利，也希望和Archer一起捧起圣杯，但我不会为了这个目的而放弃自己的原则，肆意杀害我的竞争对手。”

他缓慢地举起铭刻有黑色焰纹的左手：“若是无法认同我的理念，我就算付出令咒也要约束你的行动。那么，Archer，告诉我你的回答吧。”

周身仍然压迫着凝重到近乎实质化的杀气。绝非单纯地“杀过人”，甚至能够残杀数十人的连环杀手也不足以达到这样的程度，必然是在现代社会的道德约束下，曾踏在几百、几千、甚至更多人的尸骨之上，曾对那种量级的同类的死亡负有责任，才会酝酿出此种满含血腥的威势。包裹在披风下的怪物，隔着面具审视着他。他捏紧双拳，这才恍然察觉掌心的汗水。魔术师自傲的魔术（Magic craft）不过是窃取空气中的大源（Mana），或是榨取自身的小源（Odo），在一呼一吸便泄露出磅礴魔力的从者面前，便真的如魔术把戏一般了。万一Archer铁了心要杀死他，他除了在此耗费一枚令咒之外别无选择，而且他很清楚Archer绝不会心怀不忍。

但他并不后悔自己说出的话。

“我明白你的意志了，Master。”

凝滞的空气，骤然松动。

“Master和Servant若是理念不一可是会造成很多麻烦，能够确认你并非软弱，也不是为达目的不择手段，之后我也能放心地为你而战了。”Archer的声音变得温和而友善，即使隔着面具似乎也能想象出那张未知面容上的笑意。高大的从者半弯下腰，手指轻柔地触了触御主的衣领：“抱歉，之前弄痛你了吧？”

“小伤而已。”魔术师微皱起眉，拂开英灵的手指。先前Archer的力道还算克制，估计身上连淤青都不会有。“这样的试探，不要有下次了。”

“啊。”Archer应了一声，总是过于柔和而显得有些轻浮的语气陡然认真，“不会有下次。”

披着斗篷、像Assassin多过Archer的从者灵体化跟随在御主的身后，看着面前的少年挺直的脊背和被山风吹动的单薄衬衣。面具上的两点火焰跳动了一下，接着，面具的主人抓住自己的斗篷，让其还原为最初的模样。言纲发现肩上被搭了什么东西时下意识地要回头，却被一只略显粗糙的手掌捂住了双眼——Archer不知何时将武器也卸除了。

“别看。”

Archer绕到言纲的身后，放下遮挡的手掌，将斗篷化作的披风小心地系在少年身上。“只保持一件宝具的实体化，应该不会浪费太多魔力——就当是赔罪了，我亲爱的Master。”

“一定要这样严防死守吗？”言纲抬手搭在披风的穗上，语气有些冷淡，却真的按照Archer的意思老老实实地站在原地。

Archer没有答话，一点点化作浮动的光点。

未得到回应，言纲也没有表现出失望的神色，只是什么都没发生一样继续往前走。具有宝具性质的披风显然不太尊重物理原理，即使在没有遮被的位置，依旧能感知到如坐在篝火边的温暖。

“你会直接杀掉我的吧，如果我在那里杀死Lancer的御主。”

Archer的脚步停顿了一瞬。很快他就无声无息地跟上少年的脚步，抱怨似的开口：“喂喂，还在记恨之前的事情吗？我可不会做那么粗暴的举动啊，最多也就是把Master软禁起来，之后独身一人打赢这场战争罢了。”

“若是理念不同就干脆将Master当作榨取魔力的工具吗？”言纲稍微偏头，想起Archer先前的态度又转了回去平视前方——尽管，灵体化的Servant，其身形并不能真正地映在人类的眼中。

“但言并不是那样的Master哦？”

“现在马后炮地表达信任也没用了。”

说是这样说，言纲其实并不怎么生气。Archer现在的直白实际上也是在表明态度，能够在战局不算紧张的时候早早地厘清矛盾总比集中到后面在敌人面前爆发要好。

“如果是不忍下杀手的情况，就会判定为不适合参加战争，哪怕自己失去资格也要让Master强行退出吗……真是麻烦的性格。”言纲呼出一口气，看着眼前的白雾散开——说起来，秋日的气温有这么低吗？“我以为你对圣杯有相当程度的执念，束手束脚可是很容易失败的啊。”

英灵半敛着眸，面具下的嘴角微微弯起，眼底却没有分毫笑意。

“以善之名施行的恶仍是恶。”英灵缓缓开口，“只有一直秉持这样的信念，才不会走入歧途啊，Master。”


	6. 部分Master情报

【泽田言纲（由利言）】  
从者Archer（Tsuna）。  
从母亲那里继承了由利家的魔术，不过比起由利的预知和生体制造，更擅长元素魔术。天生拥有一百多条魔术回路，身体素质也很优秀。  
其实并非真正的人类，而是由利奈奈使用最高等的生体制造所制作的人形魔术道具。  
和其他Master不同，手上的令咒不是来源于自身的愿望，而是来自大约算作是未来的自己的可怖执念。他在不太久远的未来，为了挽救必将步入死局的兄长，强行扭曲时间轴，在环形的时间中不断轮回，寻找破局的方法。  
“愿望是虚假的，但这份感情是真实的。”

【古里炎真】  
从者Assassin（D·Spade）。  
表面上是泽田言纲的普通人同学，其实是最后一条红龙西蒙的后裔。为了向彭格列复仇而参战。据传，彭格列的火炎血脉是在初代彭格列屠杀了西蒙并淋了它的血之后才获得的。  
西蒙死后，所有纯血的后裔都被追杀至死亡，鳞片被做成披风和铠甲，翼膜被鞣制成手套，血液被炼制成魔药，骨骼被锻造成重剑、弯刀和箭矢，内脏被用作召唤材料，眼球被封印于法杖，其余的血肉一部分被屠龙者和同伴分食，另一部分则流入市场。彭格列分走了近半的战利品，而西蒙的心脏与精血，也严密地保存在彭格列的宝库里，成为代代首领传承的重要物品之一。  
西蒙的亲子为了保存红龙的传承，与大量不同物种交合，主动污染血脉。古里炎真的先祖正是在这个过程中诞生的人族后裔。同时，那位西蒙的儿子也在后裔里种下了诅咒：无论原本属于什么种族，只要淋过纯血红龙的精血，在这一脉红龙的心脏（它自己或者父亲西蒙的）遗留的力量感召下，就会洗脱身上的“杂质”，蜕变为真正的红龙。  
古里炎真似乎是幸运的。他依赖并不出众的魔术天赋所召唤到的这位和蔼的贵族似乎在生前便和彭格列纠缠不清，十分清楚这个古老家族的内部情况，帮助他窃取了彭格列传承的“罪”与“罚”——一个精心密封的小玻璃管和一个古朴的匣子。他挺过净化血脉的痛苦，真正化身红龙，却在最后关头突然狂化，失去了理智。  
在彻底失去人类身份之前，他最后所看到的，是和自己的从者一模一样的，那双诡异的异色眼眸。

  
【白兰·杰索】  
从者Saber（Giuda）。  
御三家之一，杰索的继承人。  
作为私生子，不受家族重视，于是普通地成为了大学生，并没有接受过任何魔术教育。  
意外地得到令咒后，家族开始填鸭式地给他灌输相关知识，惊讶地发现他是个魔术上的天才。虽然魔术回路较少（只有二十多条），但很擅长创新的运用，战斗时往往让传统的魔术师猝不及防。应当说，比起魔术师，他更像是一位魔术使。  
在某条世界线上成功夺得圣杯，许下了“想要得到无尽的知识”的愿望，从而使得所有平行世界的白兰都获得了窥探其他平行世界的能力。但是，这份力量并非没有代价。为了赋予一个人类这样的知识和能力，圣杯改造了他的身体，并让星空中的某种存在将注视投向了他……

【███·彭格列】  
从者Rider（Lambo）。  
彭格列的十代首领。  
作为御三家之一的保立，其背后正是彭格列，这最古老的黑手党家族。保立长达数百年的隐忍积累，只为了确保这一次的成功。

【尤尼·基里奥内罗】  
从者Caster（Giotto）。  
御三家之一，基里奥内罗的继承人。外表是只有八岁大的小女孩，却拥有相当可怕的魔术天赋。同任何一位基里奥内罗一样，尤尼有着和自己的母亲完全相同的面容，而这样的外貌又继承自母亲的母亲，一直可以追溯到这个家族最早的先祖，谢苉拉·基里奥内罗。她是尤尼，从某种意义上，也是谢苉拉……  
谢苉拉是身负神之血的最后一任巫女，曾预言了神代的终结，为了让隐秘能够传承，在人间寻找到与自己最为相似的人类女子，将自己的姓名与能力赋予她，并使她诞下自己的子嗣。此后每一位基里奥内罗都拥有了不依靠异性而直接自体繁衍的能力，她们都拥有和母亲完全相同的外貌，能力，以及——人格。  
基里奥内罗始终注视着未来，并将维持秩序作为自己的职责。召唤圣杯、并将血缘上的母亲制作成合适的载体，这就是基里奥内罗在圣杯战争中的任务。她们从不试图获得圣杯，却在开战之前就看到了最后的胜者。没有人知道基里奥内罗为何要发起圣杯战争，所有参战者都警惕着她们，同时也不敢轻易进攻她们。

【迪诺·加百罗涅】  
从者Lancer（Hibari）。  
第五代魔术师，因为家族的期望而参战。自身很反感斗争，曾经的梦想是成为画家。加百罗涅是直到近代才逐渐崛起的小家族，尽管努力让孩子进入了魔术的中心朗顿塔，却依旧受到古老家族的歧视。他时常遭受同学恶意的嘲弄和欺负，其中有些甚至到了威胁性命的程度。  
使用了家族积累了好几代的资源进行召唤，却得到了一个完全不认识的英灵，因此大受打击。就在他陷入自我厌弃的泥淖之时，他的从者（用棍棒）唤起了他的斗志（活下去的动力）。

【内藤龙祥】  
从者Berserker（Bianchi）。  
某失落魔术师家族的后裔。一个拿着家传的古籍随随便便念了几句咒语就随随便便地召唤出Servant的，“超好运”的家伙。  



	7. 部分Servant情报

  
====Archer================  
真名：泽田纲吉（Tsunayoshi·Vongola）  
性别：男  
身高·体重：184cm·74kg

【简介】  
里世界最大的黑手党家族“Vongola”的第十代首领，初代首领Giotto·Vongola（泽田家康）的直系后裔，继承了那份特殊的魔力和接近幻想种的强大躯体。在任期间用自己的思想和武力深刻地影响了当地政局与黑手党之间的关系，甚至改变了整个里世界的结构。被赞誉为“最伟大的教父”，以Vongola Decimo之名被传唱。然而，他激流勇进的一生却止于那位不可战胜的敌人，拥有所有平行世界知识的白兰·杰索。他的世界毁于想要创造新世界的白兰手中。为了挽回破碎的过去，与圣杯签下契约成为英灵。在经历了无数次圣杯战争后，他终于回到了“源头”的世界。只要在这里阻止白兰获胜，改变“白兰获得横向探知能力”的事实，就可以藉此挽回无数个平行世界的悲剧。

他本应代替原本的Archer成为由利奈奈（泽田奈奈）的从者，但是，事情的发展超乎了他的想象……

【参数】  
筋力C，耐久B，敏捷A，魔力A，幸运B，宝具C~A。

阵营：人。属性：秩序·中庸。  
特性：人形。从者。王。

【持有技能】  
直感A+：流传于血脉中的超直感，可以瞬间察觉人形生物的弱点。  
魔力放出A：在无尽的战斗中领悟的境界：死气的终极。将死气（魔力）外放，全方位数值都会瞬间翻倍。不过需要消耗大量魔力，且持续一段时间后会进入虚弱期。  
战斗续行C：受到濒死的伤害也能继续战斗。经历过无数残酷斗争的彭格列首领无数次游走于生死边缘，对一般人来说致命的伤口也无法轻易磨灭他战斗的意志，反而会让他抓住机会绝地反击。

【职阶技能】  
对魔力C。  
单独行动B。

【宝具】  
X-Bunner（对人·对军宝具）  
等级不定。是一种“输入的魔力越多，威力越大”类型的、伤害几乎没有上限的可怕招数。

零地点突破（对人宝具）  
将火属性魔力转变为负状态，以此将生物体或魔力流冻结。

零地点突破·改（对人宝具）  
将魔术类型的攻击吸收，并转化为自身的魔力。可以无伤吸收大部分B等级以下的魔术攻击。

【概念武装】  
首领的披风  
彭格列首领身份的象征之一，是荣耀的代表，也是强大的防御武装。对魔法攻击的防御力几乎达到了对魔力A的程度，对于箭矢类的远程武器也有特化的防护能力。

彭格列指环  
彭格列首领的最重要身份象征。催动时能够更加精细化地运用魔力（火炎），同时也有储存火炎的能力。似乎还隐藏着什么别的秘密。

X手套  
和初代首领相似的武器。是宝具级别的武装，能够将火炎聚拢并喷射而出，同时也有火炎（魔力）增幅的效果，无论是移动还是攻击都很实用。

====Saber================  
真名：Giuda

【简介】  
白百合骑士团中最强大的骑士之一，能够同时使用四把剑，擅长奇诡的战术，以“幻骑士”的称号出名。最闻名的传说并非赋予了这称号的那场战役，而是其背叛的故事。据传，他在某次冒险活动中染上了致命的诅咒，因为力量的衰退和缓步来临的死神而忧惧不已。为了驱逐诅咒，他暗中投靠了主君的死敌，一位邪恶的巫师，在对方要求下尝试暗杀主君，却在主君仿若洞察一切的眼神下羞愧地放弃了行动，随后公开宣布叛出。后来，他在“剑丘”一战中杀死了数位原先的同伴，间接导致了日后白百合骑士团的覆灭。

====Rider================  
真名：Lambo

【简介】  
古利斯神话中主神Povino与一头美丽的黑色母牛交合生下的双生子中的哥哥Lambo，时常被误认为是雷霆之神的人形模样。在雷霆之神这对双子神里，哥哥Lambo是外形俊朗的黑发美少年，情绪激动时会使用头顶的牛角释放闪电。弟弟Tavros是强壮的公牛，通常被描绘为黑色野牛的模样，阴云聚集之时，就会踏着厚重的云层狂奔，沉重的奔腾之声变成了轰隆隆的雷鸣。古利斯人民会献祭甜美的葡萄酒和美貌的少女来祈求雷暴的平息。

在第七次圣杯战争中被降格召唤的Lambo仍然拥有比一般英灵更高的数值，同时对魔力的消耗也更加夸张。身为神灵却能够被召唤的理由是，在原始神话里，继承大部分力量和神格的是弟弟，而非更接近人类的哥哥。Lambo会在极端的愤怒或恐惧下召唤自己的弟弟，降下神罚。

====Lancer================  
真名：？？？

【简介】  
东瀛的中小学常常会在学校的制高点放置云雀形状的风向标，这是源于对雀姬的祭祀。这位广泛存在于民间的神明，其来源已不可考。一说源自某个与战争或兵器有关的神明，因为时常能在某个时期的兵器（尤其是拐类兵器）上看到形似雀姬的雕刻。现在作为学校守护神的雀姬，也确实存在对战斗与暴力的倾向。“在校生无端外出打工会被雀姬制裁（殴打）”，这样似乎是家长担忧孩子为了零用钱外出打工会遭遇暴力事件而编出的恐吓，后来逐渐延伸演变为“放学后不及时回家就会被雀姬殴打”“迟到被雀姬看到会被殴打”“在学校角落里聚众吸烟会被雀姬殴打”“合伙勒索低年级同学会被殴打”，等等。雀姬以绝对的公正和力量，兢兢业业地守护着每一个校园的和平。

这位没有人类形象、甚至也没有明确性别的动物神，在圣杯战争中降临时，却是以人类男性的形象现世了。将黑曜作为自己的领地，试图巡视并建立自己的规则的雀姬，和自己魔力不足、胆小怕事的Master爆发了极为激烈的争执……

====Caster================  
真名：Giotto·Vongola

【简介】  
这个人似乎天生便身负天命，无论在哪条世界线上都是会被历史大书特书的人物。不同于大部分世界线中的彭格列初代，这条世界线的他拒绝了以暴制暴的方式，与决定建立黑手党家族的表弟决裂，转而尝试探求更加长远的解决方式。他与表弟合力击杀红龙西蒙、终结神代之后，用一场革命让祖国从殖民者手中解救出来，并且成为了新的国王。立博瑞这个名字，正象征着独立。他对权力毫无眷恋，一力稳定局势后便逐渐将权力下放，自己及后代只作为没有实权的君主存在，而内阁才是真正的政府机构。他的晚年一直作为猎魔人尝试清除国内剩余的“神秘”，务必使其不伤害到普通民众，而他的继任者也同样继承了这份责任，明面上是君主，暗地里则是猎杀神秘的守护之剑。

一生都在创立、守护秩序的他，被守序的基里奥内罗选中。他被要求杀死那个不应存在于此处的违规英灵，以守护时空的稳定和圣杯战争的公平性。

====Assassin======  
真名：Demon·Spade

【简介】  
本是一位会一点点半吊子幻术的人类贵族，却被敌人和某些别有用心的人污蔑为那位最原初也是唯一正统的魔鬼在人间的某个分身，作为英灵被召唤的他也因此得到魔鬼的部分力量。关于他的传说里，最著名的故事是在试图诱惑某个人类时反过来被对方约束。故事的后续，有的说法认为他为那个人类工作了一生，也有一些传说暗示那个人类悲惨的终局正是源于他的报复。


End file.
